Recently, CPU (central processing unit) used for information processing device, along with an improvement of a processing speed and a high integration, operating frequencies has become high and consumptive electricity has become remarkably increased. Together with above, the operating voltages tend to decrease as the consumptive electricity decreases.
Accordingly, power source supplying electricity to CPU develops higher and larger current fluctuations. Therefore, it became extremely difficult to suppress the voltage fluctuation due to the current fluctuation within the permissible level of the power source.
Therefore, as shown in FIG. 18, multilayer capacitor 100 called decoupling capacitor connected to the power source 102 is being frequently used for a power source stabilizing measures. And when at a transitional change of the power source due to its high speed, by quick charge and discharge of electricity, electric current is supplied to CPU 104 from this multilayer capacitor 100 to suppress the voltage fluctuation of power source 102.
However, along with a tendency to become higher frequency of the operating frequencies at CPU of today, the current fluctuations become higher and larger. And that the equivalent serial inductance (ESL) of multilayer capacitor 100 as shown in FIG. 18 is becoming to greatly influence the voltage fluctuation of power source.
In other words, at conventional multilayer capacitor 100 used for power supply circuit of CPU 104 as shown in FIG. 18 indicates high ESL, a parasitic component of equivalent circuit as shown in FIG. 18, therefore, together with electric current fluctuations I as shown in FIG. 19, the ESL will obstruct the charge and discharge of electricity of multilayer capacitor 100. Accordingly, same with above, voltage fluctuations V of power source tend to become large as shown in FIG. 19, and are increasingly becoming unable to sufficiently handle the higher speed of CPU in the future.
This is because the voltage fluctuations at a transmittal time of electric current when at charge and discharge of electricity closely resemble the following equation 1 and unevenness of the ESL is related to the size of voltage fluctuations.dV=ESL·di/dt  equation 1
Here, dV is voltage fluctuation (V) at transmittal time, I is fluctuant amount of electric current (A), and t is fluctuant time (second).
Conventional multilayer capacitor as shown in FIG. 21 has a structure of the following. Pairs of ceramic layers 112A respectively including 2 kinds of internal conductors 114 and 116 as shown in FIG. 22 are alternately laminated to be dielectric body 112. The 2 kinds of internal conductors 114 and 116 respectively led out toward two facing side surfaces 112B, 112C of dielectric body 112 and respectively connected to terminal electrodes 118, 120 arranged at the outer part of dielectric body 112.